1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical switches for switching electrical appliances such as lights, fans, etc. on and off and, more specifically, to covers for electrical switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical switches such has those used in residential and commercial buildings to turn on and off lights, fans, etc. have been used for years and have undergone relative few design changes. Although various designs have been used in the past, two of such designs, i.e., the toggle switch and the rocker switch, are the most common.
In a standard toggle switch design, the switch includes a switch handle or toggle (i.e., an actuator) physically connected to a switching mechanism. The switch handle and switching mechanism are mounted to a yoke or backing plate. The switch handle and correspondingly the switching mechanism have two positions, i.e., an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position and an xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position. When the handle is placed in or moved to the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position, contacts within the switching mechanism close to pass current and thereby cause the appliance to actuate. When the handle is toggled or moved to the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position, the contacts associated with the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position are opened, thereby turning off the appliance.
A rocker switch differs from a toggle switch primarily in the size and shape of the switch handle, and its path of movement. Whereas the switch handle of a toggle switch generally is thin and rectangular, typically measuring about 0.5 inches on a side and less than one inch long, a rocker switch typically includes two flat planes which join at a center or axial line. The planes typically are about one inch wide (along the axis), and each plane generally is about 1 to 1.25 inches long (perpendicular to the axis). The rocker portion of the switch thus is typically about 1 inch wide by about 2 to 2.5 inches long. The rocker is movably housed in a rectangular housing which generally comprises part of the backing plate or yoke.
Both toggle switches and rocker switches have been limited in some applications and for some users in that the size of the toggle or the rocker portion of the switch is too small. They also do not stand out far from the wall, which in some instances is disadvantageous. Moreover, in some instances the toggle or the rocker switch portion become marred, damaged, stained, or the like. Similarly, it may be desirable to change the color or appearance of the toggle or rocker switch portion, perhaps throughout a home or building. This can be relatively burdensome in that the individual electrical switches typically would have to be purchased, the old switches removed, including electrical disconnection, and the new ones installed. This can be time consuming and expensive.
3. Objects of the Invention
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a cover for an electrical switch that can effectively cover up an existing electrical switch, and can enlarge the size of the switch handle, e.g., the toggle or rocker portion of the switch.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover for an electrical switch that affords a cost-effective means to change the appearance of an existing electrical switch.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention as embodied and broadly described in this document, a cover is provided for an electrical switch. The electrical switch comprises a yoke and a switch handle. The cover comprises a handle cover sized and shaped to substantially conform to, and fit over, the switch handle. The handle cover has rotation points disposed parallel to an axis and includes two planar surfaces, wherein each of the planar surfaces is parallel to and passes through the axis. The planar surfaces preferably lie in different planes. The cover plate according to this aspect of the invention has a switch handle aperture for receiving the handle cover. The cover plate includes contact points for receiving the rotation points in movable relation. Preferably, the rotation points comprise axles, and the contact points comprise bearings or axle bearings for rotatably receiving the axles.
The cover plate preferably includes a front surface that extends outwardly from the electrical switch. In some embodiments, the front surface includes at least one mounting aperture. Preferably the front surface is free of apertures other than the handle cover aperture and the at least one mounting aperture. In the presently preferred embodiments, the front surface of the cover plate in areas other than the handle cover aperture and the at least one mounting aperture is continuous and has uniform topography, and the cover plate is a single, solid component except for the blade apertures and the at least one mounting aperture.
According to an option for the invention, the handle cover includes a pair of longitudinal ends, the cover plate includes a back surface, and the back surface includes at least one guide for contacting one of the longitudinal ends to guide the handle cover during movement.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a cover for an electrical switch is provided. The cover comprises a handle cover assembly including a handle cover member sized and shaped to substantially conform to and fit over the switch handle and a face member in which the handle cover member is slidably disposed. The handle cover member includes a handle cover that forms a cavity for receiving the switch handle. The electrical switch cover according to this embodiment also includes a cover plate having a handle cover aperture for receiving the handle cover assembly.
In a preferred embodiment according to this aspect of the invention, the handle cover member includes a slide plate fixedly coupled to the handle cover. The face member preferably has a substantially rectangular face area, and may include at least one post for aligning the cover with the electrical switch. In some embodiments, the face member may include a yoke extension or, preferably, two such yoke extensions.
The cover plate includes a front surface which extends outwardly from the electrical switch. Preferably the front surface includes at least one mounting aperture, and the front surface is free of apertures other than the handle cover aperture and the at least one mounting aperture. Again, preferably, the front surface of the cover plate in areas other than the handle cover aperture and the at least one mounting aperture is continuous and has uniform topography, and the cover plate is a single, solid component except for the blade apertures and the at least one mounting aperture.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a cover is provided for an electrical switch, wherein the electrical switch includes a yoke and a switch handle. The cover comprises a handle cover sized and shaped to substantially conform to and fit over the switch handle. The handle cover includes a handle cover cavity for receiving the switch handle. The handle cover also preferably includes a slide plate fixedly coupled to the handle cover.
The cover also includes a cover plate having a handle cover aperture for slidably receiving the handle cover. Preferably but optionally, the cover plate includes a front surface that extends outwardly from the electrical switch, the front surface includes at least one mounting aperture, and the front surface is free of apertures other than the handle cover aperture and the at least one mounting aperture. In some embodiments, the front surface of the cover plate in areas other than the handle cover aperture and the at least one mounting aperture is continuous and has uniform topography. Preferably the cover plate is a single, solid component except for the handle cover aperture and the at least one mounting aperture.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a cover is provided for an electrical switch, wherein the electrical switch includes a yoke and a switch handle. The cover according to this aspect of the invention comprises a handle cover sized and shaped to substantially conform to and fit over the switch handle. The handle cover includes a handle cover cavity for receiving the switch handle. The cover also includes a cover plate having a handle cover aperture for slidably receiving the handle cover.
Preferably, the handle cover includes a slide plate fixedly coupled to the handle cover. Also preferably, the cover plate includes a front surface that extends outwardly from the electrical switch, the front surface includes at least one mounting aperture, and the front surface is free of apertures other than the handle cover aperture and the at least one mounting aperture. In the presently preferred embodiments, the front surface of the cover plate in areas other than the handle cover aperture and the at least one mounting aperture is continuous and has uniform topography, and the cover plate is a single, solid component except for the handle cover aperture and the at least one mounting aperture.